


Flower Language

by AutumnLeaf_Lo



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Flower Language, Fluff, Jacksepticeye egos, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sean McLoughlin Egos, human!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnLeaf_Lo/pseuds/AutumnLeaf_Lo
Summary: A human egos au! The first two chapters are connected, but the rest will be a series of one-shots in the same universe. Eventual housemates (all septic egos) and Chase/Anti.Teen and up for swearing. Rating may change.
Relationships: Antisepticeye & Chase Brody, Antisepticeye/Chase Brody, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Kudos: 23





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> They may be a little out of character, sorry! I’ll try my best to keep close to canon, but Anti will have to be warped a lot to be.. not... a murderous demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says ‘How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?’” from demisexualmerrill on Tumblr. Flower arrangement credit goes to koscheiis. 
> 
> Anti is the customer and Chase is the employee (he doesn’t own the store, though)

A young man stormed into The Witching Flower and slamed a twenty on the counter. “How do you passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?” he demands. 

Chase blinked at him, taking it all in for a moment. He had bright green eyes and hair, and wore a dark red scarf and various blacks in the middle of summer. How he wasn’t melting in the middle of the shop, he didn’t know. 

“What?” he asked, pushing those thoughts aside. “Why?” 

The man huffed. “My asshole friend thought it’d be a good idea to wrap all my shit in wrapping paper while I was out of town. I already have payback for our other roommate for helping, but he at least owned up to it. The Cat Brat can consider this a warning...” he growled. 

Chase gave a small chuckle, receiving a glare in return. “Ah, sorry dude, I shouldn’t be laughing. Hold on.” He turned to address his co-worker, currently double-checking the window displays. “Hey Sam, I gotta deal with a special order, can you hold the till?” At their nod, he turned back to the man. “Alright, follow me.” 

They began walking. “So, Cat Brat, huh?” The man looked a little surprised that he’d spoken up, but quickly responded. 

“Yeah. Dude always wears a cat mask over his face, so I picked it up in my insults.” 

Chase paused, his hand hovering over a container of meadowsweets. “Wait. Marvin Reilly?” he asked. 

“ _That’s_ the bitch.” 

He laughed. “Damn, small world, huh? I’ve known the guy since middle school. Though, wouldn’t something along the lines of ‘pussy’ be a better fit?” 

The stranger stared for a moment, before breaking into an unsettling grin. “Oh, I _like_ you. How come he never introduced us?” 

“That’s probably the main reason, actually,” he joked. “Anyway, this is a meadowsweet. Essentially, it means you’re calling him useless. From here we have...” he began walking around, picking up a few different flowers. “Geraniums for stupidity, yellow carnations for disappointment, orange lilies for hatred, annnd foxgloves for insincerity!” He held up the bundle of flowers. 

The man took it, examining it. 

“It’s a bit thin now, but if you like the look and meaning, then you can fill it up however much you want,” he went on. 

“Yeah, this... This is good.” He grinned. “You’ve got good taste. Name’s Anti.” 

He smiled. “I’m Chase. It’s nice to meet ya.” At Anti’s nod, he paused for a moment. “Well, I’ll have to head back to the register now, but could you pop in later on to tell me how he reacts? I know for a fact he’ll understand.” 

Anti laughed. “Oh, I will. Thanks for helping me piss off the little mage.” 

He nodded. “Thanks, dude. And you’re welcome.” 

Chase walked back to the till, greeting Sam. 

“You two seemed to get along pretty well,” they commented. 

Chase grinned. “Turns out, he knows Marvin too. Wanted to piss him off in flower.” 

Sam shook their head. “Bit petty, isn’t it? Why?” 

He laughed. “Sorry, can’t say. Client confidentiality, you know.” 

They huffed good-naturedly, turning to clean up the trampled flowers across the floor. 

A minute or so later, Chase rang him up, and he was on his way. He smiled, staring out the window. _“That was... fun,”_ he thought. _“Hopefully he’ll keep his word.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll admit, the insults weren’t the greatest, and I’ll be working on that :)


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti returns to The Witching Flower and he and Chase end up going out for boba.

It was a week later when Anti finally stopped by, grinning. 

“Hey!” Chase called. “How’d it go?” 

He huffed smugly. “Well, he flipped me off after the flowers, but he didn’t quite get it as a warning. We just finished real revenge, actually.” 

“Real revenge?” he prompted. 

“Well, he fucked with my stuff, I fucked with his. Got Jackie’s help in exchange for not getting him, too.” 

Chase laughed. “What’d you do? Wait..” He turned to check the clock. “I’m getting off in ten. You wanna go hang if you’re free? If you just pranked Marvin, you might wanna stay away from the house for a while,” he joked. 

Anti laughed. “That man can scream.” He paused, seeming to consider the offer. “Well, it seems awfully convenient, but sure, I’m up for it.” 

He grinned. “Wow, really? Great! I was kind of expecting you to run off, haha.” 

“Why?” 

“Uh, well, it seems a bit creepy on my part, doesn’t it? We barely know each other, and like you said, it’s pretty convenient that my shift’s ending right when you come in. I could be trying to hurt you.” 

He smirked. “Creepy isn’t enough to scare me off, Chase. Besides, I could easily beat you in a fight.” 

“You sure ‘bout that?” 

“Very.” 

“...Yeah, I am too.” 

Anti began laughing, soon dragging Chase down with him. A hand interrupted, tapping his shoulder. 

“Huh?” He turned around. “Oh, hey Em. You switching in?” 

She nodded. “Yep! Got antsy just sitting around.” 

“Aight, good luck.” He turned to address Anti. “I’m gonna go properly clock out, wait for me out front?” 

He nodded. “Sounds good.” 

A few minutes later, Chase walked out front. 

“Took you long enough,” Anti snarked. 

Chase huffed. “Wow, I’m really feelin’ the love there, Traffic Light” 

“You really wanna start this, Green Bean?” 

He laughed. “As much as I’d love to, we need to figure out where we’re going. Don’t really wanna stay at my work, ya feel me?” 

“Yeah,” he said, nodding. “I know a good Boba place around here.” 

“Lead the way!” 

As they began walking, Chase started up a new conversation. 

“Hey, what was your revenge?” 

Anti laughed. “Well, he covered my shit in wrapping paper, right? Well, we filled his room with balloons... Filled with shaving cream.” 

Chase snorted. “Why the shaving cream?” 

“It wasn’t big enough without it. Besides, it needed my own spin on it. Now, if he pops any, he’ll have a fun little surprise.” 

He chucked. “That’s fair. ...So, what do you do for work?” 

Anti lit up. “I make horror games! Well, my team and I. I hop around between story and visual design and in-game scares. I always wanna help with the audio, too, but I’m really not that kind of creative. 

“Oh! But back to what I do instead of what I don’t, I’m always trying to make the stories feel real. Our team tends to make it with a combination of different folklore and custom creations, but I always make the way the characters react to things realistic! I have to pay attention to body language and inflection a lot, so I have a pretty good understanding of how to fake it. 

“Ah, and I’m not the best with character design, but I’m great with the setting! I always try to make it fit the theme well enough that people don’t notice it, which can be a bit frustrating, but-“ He cut himself off. “Crap, I’m rambling, aren’t I? Sorry.” 

Chase laughed. “It’s fine, really! That was actually really interesting.” 

He huffed. “You don’t need to patronize me.” 

“I’m not!” he insisted. “I thought it was sweet.” 

“Sure. So, you work in that flower shop, right? What’s it like?” 

“Oh! It’s really nice! It’s a locally run business. The women who own it are super nice, and they’ve kind of adopted their employees as their children,” he laughed. “Everyone that works there is pretty friendly with each other. I’m really lucky to have found that place.”

He nodded. “...Seems nice.” 

He smiled fondly. “It is.” 

There was a short lull in conversation before Chase, once again, spoke up. 

“Boba was sort of a cliché choice.” 

“So? It’s popular for a reason.” 

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” he explained. “Just an observation. Sorry it came out that way.” 

“No, it’s..” He sighed. “It’s fine. I’m a bit too easy to rile up. Don’t take it personally.” 

“Noted.” 

...

“You aren’t very talkative, huh?” Chase probed once more. 

“Just not great at starting conversations. Or holding them. Or having them in general. I’m much better at frustrated gesturing,” he half-joked. 

Chase tried and failed to hold back his laughter. Luckily, Anti was taking it well, if that smirk was anything to go by. 

They came to the shop and took their spot in line. 

“...So, you got any hobbies?” 

“Huh?” Anti looked up. “Oh, yeah. I do felting, and I’m damn good at knife throwing. Learned a lot of hand-to-hand, too, but I don’t practice often. You?” 

He nods. “Nice. I play basketball and a few other sports for fun, plus a lot of survival and first person shooter games. I’m also learning to play the guitar,” he added as an afterthought. 

“Hah, maybe we can play some games together some time.” 

When their turn came to order, they quickly paid and found a small table near the wall. They spent the rest of their time talking and laughing, before they split off with an exchange of numbers and a promise to meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the best i could do, but i like it! from here on out, the chapters will be one-shots instead of a cohesive story 
> 
> i hope y’all are having fun :) it’ll get better in future chapters, i promise 
> 
> oh, also! chase does have broAverage in this au, too, but he works at the flower shop now because he’s had so much trouble doing it full-time. :( oh, and he and stacy have divorced and still co-parent in this au! just to make sure its not a surprise later, haha


	3. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase, Anti, Jackie, and JJ go to the park together! Jackie brongs a sprinkler and uses a nearby hose (illegally, please don’t do this in real life).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti is JJ’s older brother in this au! I just think it’s cute :) 
> 
> Also, this is a while after the first chapter! They’re all rather close at this point.

The Park 

“C’mon!” Jackie hollered, far ahead of the others and gripping his backpack tight. 

Anti rolled his eyes, while Chase only sighed fondly. The only one who was spurred on by his call was JJ, who smiled and ran up to meet him. 

“How are those two so peppy?” Anti asked. 

“What?” Chase laughed. “Aside from being built of pure sunshine and rainbows?” 

He rolled his eyes once more. “We both know that’s not true. I just mean… They’re always so damn energetic. It’s impossible to keep up with.” 

“Does that upset you?” 

“Well… No. Yes? Sort of.” He sighed. “It’s not a real issue, it’s just a lot to keep up with. I get snappy.” A pause. “Can we have a codeword?” 

“A codeword?” Chase questioned, putting down his bag and sitting at the bench Jamie had thrown his backpack at. 

“Yeah. If I’m being an ass for no good reason, you try and slip it in to call me out.” 

“Hah, alright, good plan. ...How about sunfish?” 

He blinked. “Sunfish?” 

“Yeah, sunfish. Not something we’d normally say or hear, but it shouldn’t be hard to get it in there.” 

Anti paused for a moment, then nodded. “Sunfish it is. ...Thanks.” 

Before he could respond, Jackie called their names again. 

“Chase, Anti, c’mere!” They began walking over, seeing him attaching something to a waterhose. 

“Why is that even here?” Anti muttered. 

“There’s a garden around the corner,” JJ explained. “Jay says he found it on his patrol.” 

“Shouldn’t it be locked off?” 

He paused, before raising his hands once more. “Probably, yes.” 

Jackie jogged over, holding a portable sprinkler. “But it wasn’t!” he grinned. 

“Fair game at that point,” Chase agreed. 

Anti sighed. “Alright, now what are you doing with that thing?” 

Jackie ignored him, instead putting down and preparing to turn on the sprinkler. Everyone quickly backed up. 

“Some warning would be nice,” Anti huffed. 

“Ahh, sorry,” he replied, switching it on and backing up. 

“Now what?” 

“Now,” Jackie began, but Chase was already sprinting in. The three laughed, Anti huffing foldly. 

“I’m not carrying your soggy sweaters,” Anti huffed. 

“Anti,” JJ began. “It’s summer. No one’s wearing a sweater but you.” 

He shrugged, going to sit down. 

“Are you not joining?” Chase asked him. 

Anti turned around, about to turn him down, before pausing. Jackie was chasing JJ around in the surprisingly large spray area, both laughing. Chase was in the middle of taking off his shoes, looking up at Anti with wide eyes. He almost seemed sad. 

“...Just putting my jacket down,” he explained. 

Chase grinned. “Good idea. Want me to wait?” 

“Nah, go have fun. I’ll be there in just a sec.” 

‘Damn those stupid doe eyes,’ he though as he folded his jacket. 

As he walked back, Chase was immediately by him, holding out a hand with an almost-too-happy grin. Hesitating, Anti took his hand, quickly being pulled into the splash zone and patted on his arm. 

“Wh- Hey!” he yelped, surprised. 

“C’mon!” Chase beckoned, releasing his hand but still walking. “You’re it now, y’know.” 

Anti paused, now noticing to other two, clearly avoiding him. “Why you little shit,” he laughed, running at Chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti shows his affection through joking insults and you cannot convince be otherwise (these will increase in quality over time)


End file.
